Noche Carmesi
by Ronh Mary
Summary: Infancia es igual a inocencia, La infancia una de las mejores etapas que pasa el ser humano esa pequeña etapa puede ser la más divertida o ser mismo infierno.
1. Chapter 1

Silencio, Te va escuchar ella-

-¡¿DONDE ESTAS?¡

Los gritos y las cosas que salían volando con violencia, rompían toda la poco tranquilidad que teníamos hace unos momentos, tenía a mi hermana menor entre mis brazos estreche más el abrazo y murmure muchas cosas en su oído, lo sabía, No, ambas sabíamos que eran inútiles, pero aun así si cada palabra podía tranquilizarla, un poco, aunque sea un poco, era más que suficiente.

-¡¿DONDE ESTAS FATE?¡ - tomo las cobijas y sabanas y las levanto, en unos segundo la pequeña cama termino totalmente tirada en el piso

Levante mi mano para tocar su boca y toparla, había empezado a llorar.

Ella sabía lo que venía, Ohh… claro que lo sabía, yo le temía y ella también,

Mi cuerpo no había parado de temblar desde que ella había entrado por esa puerta, pero ahora que ella, había gritado su nombre, comencé realmente a temer lo que podría pasarle.

Maldición…

Porque demonios no era mí a quien ella descargaba su odio, porque en ella, a mi hermanita, ella solo tenía 6 años, era muy pequeña, ella no merecía esto.

Algo de cristal se estrelló contra el closet en el que estábamos, apenas toco con la puerta se hiso pedazos, unos cuantos pedazos entraron en las ranuras, causado unas cuantas cortadas en los brazos.

SE ESTA ACERCANDO

¡Aléjate! ¡Vete!

Se veía realmente enojada, tenía que hacer algo rápido, piensa, piensa, PIENSA, se demandó y obligo a su cerebro pensar en algo, se golpeó la cabeza con un brazo.

Podía salir con Fate y hacerla razonar… una vez funciono… sabía que no funcionaria, se le veía demasiado enfadada siquiera para escucharlas y Fate no paraba de llorar y temblar dudaba que pudiera hablar con Madre en ese estado… No tenía que pensar en algo más.

¿Huir?

No, No funcionaria, ella estaba bloqueando la puerta, y siempre que lastimaba a Fate, cerraba la puerta principal con llave…

¿Enfrentarla sola hasta que se tranquilizara?

Podría funcionar, ya la había golpeado en ocasiones pasadas, pero eran contadas las veces que la lastimaba de verdad, en otras veía que se contenía con ella o solo la empujaba, pero que podría hacer una niña de 10 años…, tenía que ganar tiempo, eso hare.

Primero esconder a Fate.

En tantas esas ocasiones en que Madre se iba y las dejaba totalmente sola en la casa por días, había tenido la fantástica idea de hacer un compartimiento en el closet, había colocado una madera plana muy larga que tapara muy bien una parte del closet, quedando una parte escondida entre la pared y la ropa, si este plan funcionaba estaba segura que le enviaría una carta diciendo que era su gran Fan a ese mago de la Tv que muestra cómo hacer los trucos.

En ese compartimiento cavia alguien pequeño, ella no, pero Fate cavia perfectamente ahí.

-Hay que hacer magia Fate… serás mi eterna cómplice- murmure todo muy bajo, coloque a Fate en el espacio y le bese su frente y seque sus lágrimas, ella no dejaba de negar con la cabeza y no soltaba mi mano- el hechizo se rompe si sales, canta una canción muy bajito para que ella no te escuche y veras que el hechizo funciona y ella no te lastimara- me solté de su mano y coloque la madera asegurándome de que no se viera y tapándolo un poco con ropa.

-Nube que atajas sol,

Sol que derrites nieve,

nieve que cortas patita,

¿por qué sois mala?

Madre estaba revisando gavetas y aventado el contenido… algo buscaba.

Salí del closet rápido y de un brinco me coloque a unos metros de ella, ella me miro pero su cara no cambia, seguía con la misma ira…

Se acercó a mí y me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió, sentía sus uñas clavándose contra mi piel.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está quién?- le respondí altaneramente, tenía que cambiar al objetivo que iba dirigida su ira… aunque el nuevo objetivo fuera yo, no importaba.

-Yo no soy mala;

el viento es malo,

que me lleva a mí.

Apenas me di cuenta en el momento que ella había levanto la mano fue cuando, me vi a mi tirada en el piso y ella lo mantenía totalmente arriba, nunca me había golpeado de esa manera…

No se iba a tranquilizar tan fácil.

-¡ME VES CARA DE ESTUPIDA!

Me contuve a responder, pero esperaba que ella entendiera mi mirada, su mirada de endureció mas y me sujeto de la ropa y me tiro dos golpes con más fuerza que el ultimo anterior.

-Alicia, no me provoques, sabes que no te quiero hacer daño, ¡¿SOLO DIME DONDE ESTA FATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?

-NO LO SE – Yo apenas era capaz de mantener las lágrimas por el tremendo golpe que había dado, Ella me sujeto con más fuerza y me aventó lejos de ella.

-Pared que atajas viento,

viento que llevas nube,

nube que atajas sol,

sol que derrites nieve,

nieve que cortas patita,

¿por qué sois mala?

Camino hasta el closet y empezó a ver dentro de él, movió la ropa, la aventó maldigo y golpeo todo a su alrededor.

Yo rezaba con que Fate no se moviera ahí, rezaba para que Madre no pudiera escuchar el seguro llanto que tendría exactamente en este momento Fate.

Madre se volvió a acercar a mí, yo todavía continuaba en el piso, pero en ningún momento desvié mi mirada de su persona.

Le temía…

Pero no permitiría que le hiciera daño a su hermana, eso no lo permitiría, Ya no.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la escondiste?- sonreíste internamente, tenías un punto a tu favor, ella estaba empezado a creer que ella ya no se encontraba aquí.

-¡Se largó de este infierno que le causa una maldita bruja!

-Yo no soy mala;

mala es la rata

que me cava a mí

Me soltó otro tremente golpe que me aventó directamente contra el piso, haciendo chocar a mi cabeza y dejándome totalmente aturdida y mareada.

-Alicia, no volveré a preguntar, ¿Dónde escondiste a Fate? – me sujeto del cuello de la playera y me levanto un poco.

Todo me daba vueltas aun, pero de alguna me logre sentar y trate de centrar mis ojos en ella.

Estaba sangrando…

La sangre escurría y nublaba mi vista.

Cuando logre verla bien me di cuenta de sus pupilas dilatadas, ojeras y lo pálida que estaba.

Esta drogada…

Ella era capaz de muchas cosas en estos.

-Ni aunque lo supiera te lo diría.- escupí cada silaba lentamente y con todo el odio que me permitía mi voz en ese momento, aunque en ese momento mi voz era baja, era muy clara, ella solo frunció el ceño, ella solo me soltó asiendo me caer.

-Rata que cavas pared,

pared que atajas viento,

viento que llevas nube,

nube que atajas sol,

sol que derrites nieve,

nieve que cortas patita,

¿por qué sois mala?

-Sera a la mala entonces…- Ohh, conocía ese tono de voz, era cuando ella sacaba… no se atrevería ¿Verdad?, no, si se atrevería y lo haría.

Sabía lo que vendría ahora y no era nada bueno, el solo imaginarme lo que empezaría en breves momentos, no paraba de temblar, estaba empezando costale respirar… y ni siquiera había comenzado

Lo vista a ese látigo en sus manos, no era momento para dudar, tenía que soportar, a ella se le veía cansada se aburriría en un rato si mantenías cerrada tu boca.

O eso esperabas.

Se acercó a ti con pasos cortos y pausados y jugando con el objeto en sus manos, deslizando lentamente sus dedos sobre el.

El látigo era de color café claro, se encontraba oscurecido por manchas de sangre, la tuya y de Fate.

El simplemente recordar lo que ella te había hecho antes te hacía temblar y querer tirar la toalla, PERO NO, NO PODIA, el solo imaginar a Fate en esta situación le revolvía lo más profundo de las entrañas, no se permitía debilidad en un momento así, no le iba a dar el gusto.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Muchas Gracias a la gente que comento en el capítulo anterior,

LC Rina

Valengali

Kodashi21

**Noche Carmesí**

**_Capitulo II_**

-Nube que atajas sol,

Sol que derrites nieve,

nieve que cortas patita,

¿Por qué sois mala?

-¡Onee-chan!

Mi oídos percibía apenas el ruido de su alrededor, intente abrir mis ojos pero tenía miedo de volverme a encontrar con ella…

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Dónde… - no lograba escuchar demasiado, mis sentidos se encontraban aturdidos…

¿Qué era eso?, no lograba escuchar mucho por el ruido de la llovía que azotaba en toda su fuerza sobre la casa.

¿Fate?

-¡Onee-chan!- ¿FATE?, ¿Que hacia ella aquí?, no debió salir del closet, Madre te va a ver, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Fate?, me levante como un resorte, pero mis piernas fallaron haciéndome caer de rodillas, con mis manos limpie la sangre seca que estaba bloqueando vista y la vi.

Madre estaba ahí…

-F-ate – mi voz se quebró, la garganta me dolía, no sabía con cuanta fuerza había gritado cuando madre me golpeaba… pero no podía decir nada, comencé a respirar pausadamente, no sabia en que momento había empezado a llorar, pero mis lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos, ella se encontraba enfrente de mi esperando, sabe que Fate está acá, ELLA LO SABE.

Intente levantarme, pero mis piernas flaqueaban y me volvían a dejar caer.

Levántate, ¡Levántate!, ¡LEVANTATE!

No podía, no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada… voltee a ver a Madre, se le veía más tranquila, pero no se había ido, algo quería y no se ira hasta lograrlo… ¡Demonios!

-¡Onee-chan!- Fate llego corriendo y se acercó a mí y se aferró a mi ropa, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y tenía unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la deje sola?

-Así que acá estabas Fate- se levantó de donde estaba sentada y de pasos cortos se empezó a acercar, sus malditos tacones me volvían loca… tenía que hacer algo, tenía que pensar en algo, en lo que sea.

Voltee a ver a Fate, estaba temblado…, la empuje detrás mío, intentando protegerla con mi cuerpo.

-¡Madre!, Esto de nuevo, sea razonable, siempre es lo mismo, ya me canse de repetir la historia todo el tiempo.

Ella no dejaba de ver a Fate.

No me podía mover, esto es malo, esto está muy mal…

Se puso enfrente de mí y tomo de la mano a Fate y la alejo, se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura, y empezó a acariciar su cabello, lentamente, arreglándolo y peinándolo como si de una muñeca se tratara.

¿Eh?, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a madre hoy?, Ella nunca hace eso.

Tomo a Fate en sus brazos aun sin levantarse del piso y la acerco a su regazo, empezó a hacerle pequeños mimos con sus manos…

-Mi pequeña y linda Fate, te necesito para algo, quiero que me ayudes en un trabajo, ese trabajo es muy importante para mamá y por nada del mundo debe salir mal.

-¿Qué trabajo? –pregunte en voz baja temiendo su respuesta, pero también temiendo que su ira volviera.

-¿Le ayudaras a mamá Fate? –Ignoro mi pregunta…, me pregunto si ella aun sabe que yo todavía me encuentro aquí.

Fate afirmo con la cabeza rápidamente…, ella estaba ¿Sonriendo?, ¿Ella aún cree que madre es buena?, no puede ser…

No seas tonta Fate…

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos, Aun no podía entender como no era capaz de odiarla, madre nunca mostro cariño, ¿Cómo puede perdonarle todo?

Te va a lastimar otra vez…

Se levantó y se alejó un poco de nosotros, nos dio la espalda, Fate solo la estaba viendo ahí parada

-Okaa-san- dijo Fate, levantando la mano y acercándola a Madre.

-¿Sabes Fate que detesto que me hagan perder mi tiempo?

Fate afirmo con la cabeza aun con un poco de miedo

-Entonces si lo sabes…,¿Sabes que espere por ti varias horas? – si dejar de darnos la espalda empezó a caminar lentamente en línea horizontal, ella aun no soltaba el látigo…

Era como si estuviera esperando para dar su veredicto… esto no me gusta.

-Sabes Fate, que no me queda otra opción más que castigarte, atrasaste demasiado el trabajo de Mamá- Mi corazón paro en ese instante, lentamente alce la mirada donde se encontraba mi hermanita, ella no paraba de temblar y no dejaba de ver el piso sin saber que más hacer o decir.

-Por favor, ya para esto- pedí o ¿Suplique?, no tenía ni idea, pero tenía que intentar algo, lo que sea.

-Alicia, aún tengo cuentas pendientes contigo por a verme mentido.

-¡Yo no podía permitir que la…

-¡Silencio! – de un rápido movimiento se acercó dónde estaba Fate y la golpeo haciéndola caer al piso.

-¡¿Por qué son niñas malas y me hacen enojar siempre? ¿ACASO NO SABEN CUANTO LAS AMO?

-¡TU! ¿AMARNOS?, debes estar bromeando…

Madre comenzó a reírse ruidosamente y con ¿demencia?, si lo más seguro, yo la seguía mirando con incredulidad, mostrándole la valentía que este momento mi cuerpo no poseía.

Se acercó a mí en un paso largo y estiro el brazo con fuerza golpeándome en la cabeza, y el dolor de golpee era insoportable, sentía como el calor subía desde mi cuello y se dirigía a mi cabeza, sentía como la sangre volvía a brotar de mi cabeza, y mis ojos empezaron a llorar involuntariamente de nuevo.

Me sujeto del cuello de mi playera y me obligo a verla a la cara, a mi aún me costaba lograr enfocar lo que se encontraba enfrente mío.

-¿Por qué? –apenas fui capaz de formular esa corta pregunta, sabía que era inútil, ya la había preguntado infinitas veces.

-Yo les di la vida y puedo hacer lo que se mede la gana con ella, ¡SI QUIERO PUEDO COMERMELAS O MATARLAS!

Pero a pesar de todo escuchar cada respuesta seguía doliendo aún más que la otra… demonios.

Mientras que yo apenas era capaz de poder soportar la mirada de los ojos de mi enfermiza madre, Fate aún se encontraba en el piso sujetándose la cara con miedo de que se le fuera a caer en cualquier momento, ella aun pesar de todo luchaba por no llorar, cuando Fate noto que la atención de su progenitora ya no estaba dirigida a ella sino a mí, volteo a verme, la mire por unos instantes y en su mirada vi ¿esperanza?, no, pero era similar no podía descifrarlo… o no quería saberla, no lo sé…

-¡Okaa-san lo siento!, no lo volveré a hacer, pero ya no los lastimes a Alicia- Repitió Fate llorando, su mejilla estaba inflama, sus pómulos y ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero aun así se levantó de donde se encontraba y se atrevió a tocar las piernas de madre…

Me soltó, y me hiso caer en seco en el piso, para ese momento no era capaz de cargar mi propio peso, con dificultad podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¡Mocosa insolente!-arrebato las manos de Fate para que no la siguiera tocando- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!, Nunca le haría daño a Alicia…, pero ahora por ti, ¡MIRA!- Tomo a Fate del pelo y la acerco a mí para que me viera como me encontraba,- ¡Cada una de sus heridas es por tu culpa!- cuantas ganas tenia de contradecir a todo lo que decía Madre en estos momentos, pero apenas era capaz de mantenerme consiente.

Muévete, ¡Muévete!, ¡MUEVETE CUERPO TONTO!, mis ojos no podían parar de llorar de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada…

-¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento Onee-chan!, yo no quería…, por mi tu estas…así- Fate apenas podía hablar por el llanto y las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, ella no paraba de repetir que lo sentía una y otra vez.

-M…adr…e- su atención se vio centrada en mi –Yo te… amare y te di..re que te… amo to…do lo que qui…eras… pero no… las..times mas a F…ate, te lo.. supli…co.

Ella se dio la vuelta y tomo del brazo a Fate que aún continuaba llorando y se dirigió a la puerta, volteo a verme y sonrió con ¿Arrogancia?

No puede ser… ella estaba demente, ya no podía soportar más esto, mi corazón no paraba de romperse una y otra vez cada vez que la veía.

¿Eh?, ¿Qué está haciendo?, se la está llevando… No… Te la lleves ¡NOOOO!

-¡ONEE-CHAN!- Se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Fate en la habitación cercana, pero fueron callados por un golpe, escuche como estaba abriendo la puerta principal de la casa, ¿La esta llevado afuera?, ¿La va llevar a otro lugar?, No…

-¡MADRE!, ¡No… te la lleves! –me levante con dificultad, y comenzó a caminar unos pasos erguida, pero me fui directamente al piso.

-¡FATEEEEEEEEEE!

Todo se estaba convirtiendo en negro y en un sonido hueco.

Alicia

¡Alicia!

¡ALICIA!

-¡DEMONIOS ALICIA REACIONA!- una voz familiar torturaba mis oídos, ¿Qué demonios querrá?

-¡Alicia! ¡Abre los malditos ojos de una vez!- Verossa tan educado como siempre, ¿VEROSSA?, ¿Qué diablos…? Abrí los ojos y me intente levantar, pero todo quedó en un intento y me comenzó a retorcer del dolor…

-Verossa, ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?

-Oh Oh, ¿Así me agradeces?, además ¿Tu casa?, dirás MI CASA.- Voltee a ver a mi alrededor y él tenía razón… esta no era mi casa, era el pequeño departamento en el que vivía el.

-¡CARIM!, ya despertó Alicia- ¿Carim?, ¿también estaba acá?- la mencionada se acercó a la cama seguida por su mayordomo, traía en manos varias vendas, y algunos trapos manchados de sangre.

-¡ALICIA! ¡Gracias a dios que despertaste!, en serio te pusiste mal, tenías mucha fiebre - ¿fiebre? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, no recuerdo nada…

Carim se aferró a mi mano y comenzó a llorar, voltee a ver a Verossa el tenia manchada su camisa se sangre al igual que Carim, a ambos se les veía muy preocupados por mi…

Carim y Verossa eran hermanos, y yo los conozco desde los 6 años, desde que había entrado a la escuela, a pesar de la situación familiar de Verossa y Carim ellos se llevaban muy bien, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la familia de ellos, Verossa al ser un hijo bastardo, es odiado y maltratado por su familia y por ello no se le permite vivir en la Casa Principal, por eso se le obligaba a vivir solo en este pequeño departamento abandonado, a pesar de todo Carim, aunque sea hija legitima y sea la próxima heredera de una gran fortuna, ella nunca trato mal a Verossa y jamás se dejó llevar por los perjuicios; Al verlos juntos es como ver a cualquier par de hermanos, los tres desde que nos conocimos siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien.

-Señorita, debería tomar esto – me ofreció el mayordomo de Carim, era Joven y siempre lo veía con Carim, pero nunca le había hablado-

Tome las pastillas en mi mano y lo vi con incredulidad…

-es para el dolor- respondió con una sonrisa y pasándome un vaso de agua.

Tome las pastillas y le di un sorbo al vaso de agua, y voltee a verlos- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy así?- señale con mi mano derecha-la más sana- a mí mal herido cuerpo.

-Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros- respondió Verossa.

-No lo recuerdo…

Verossa gruño, y yo solo incline mi cabeza, realmente quería saber qué demonios había pasado.

-¡VEROSSA!- Le regaño Carim dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-es la verdad- se justificó, y con su mano se frotaba la cabeza.

-Pero no seas rudo, Alicia está muy herida, para andar aguantando tu genio- reí un poco, era muy divertido verlos pelear…

Los dos voltearon a verme sorprendidos y me correspondieron con una sonrisa.

Ya cuando todo se volvió silencio Verossa volvió a retomar la palabra pero más seriamente y un poco cohibido por lo que diría.

-Fate me dijo que fuera a ayudarte, me la encontré en la calle, estaba con tu madre-me volteo a ver, callo un momento pero prosiguió- vi que iba tu madre con ese doctor idiota…

Todo lo que ocurrió la tarde pasada regresaba a mi cabeza como un relámpago de información, cuando estaba jugando con Fate, cuando volvió Madre y nos escondimos de ella, después cuando obligue a Fate a esconderse mientras que yo la distraía, después cuando me golpeaba… y al final… cuando se llevó a Fate lejos de mí…

-¡FATE!

Me levante de la cama de un brinco y empuje a todos y camine unos pasos, pero me detuvo el Mayordomo, yo forcejee y me retorcí en sus brazos pero cuando la fuerza y el dolor estaba en mi contra caí al suelo y comencé a llorar sin parar de repetir el nombre se Fate en ningún momento…

-Alicia, ¿dinos que paso para poder ayudarte? – suplico Carim tomándome una de mis manos, y con la otra tratando de secar las lágrimas que parecían no dejar de caer.

Recordé lo que había dicho Verossa "vi que iba tu madre con ese doctor idiota"

-¡Verossa!, ¿Con quién iba mi Madre?-lo sujete de su ropa y lo sacudí y el me miraba con miedo, yo ya sabía quién era ese hombre…, pero quería confirmarlo y la cara de Verossa que temía como reaccionara, hacia afirmar mis peores pesadillas.

-Lo vi con Scaglietti, Jail Scaglietti – lo solté, y me pare comencé a caminar a la puerta.

-¿Dónde?

-Alicia…

-¿Dónde?

-No la vas encontrar donde las vi.

-¿DONDE LA VISTE MALDITA SEA?

-¡DORMISTE 2 DIAS Y MEDIO! Alicia… -Grito Carim volviéndole a salir lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Tan..to tiempo?

-Te pusiste muy mal Alicia…, tenías demasiada fiebre, pensamos que te teníamos que llevar al hospital, pero si veían tus heridas, tendrías que responder muchas preguntas que no querías responder.

-Verossa tiene razón, entiende Alicia.

-¿MI casa?, tengo que ir… tal vez este ahí…

-No está ahí- respondió muy segura de sí Carim, pero evitaba ver mis ojos cuando hablaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿YA REVISASTE?- le grite furiosa, realmente no tenía ganas de que me estuvieran haciendo perder mi tiempos, más cuando Fate podría estar…

-No va estar ahí, Y si, ya lo verifique, ya mande a revisar tu casa y no hay nadie, si alguien entra a tu casa se me informara rápido… pero eso no ha pasado aun-

-No puede estar pasando esto- me deje caer al suelo, ya sin ninguna fuerza de Voluntad que me ayudara en este momento, ahora no importaba donde mirara todo era oscuridad y desesperación…

**Fin del Capítulo II**

YAY Capitulo II ¡Arriba!

Actualice rápido ¿no? :3

Escribir este capítulo fue revelador XD, tristemente las palabras que dijo Fate, lo he escuchado de una señora que habla así de sus hijos…, deberás que hay gente que… u.u, por eso lo quise mencionar, quise mostrarlo un poco, sé que nunca seré capaz de entender un dolor así pero solo mencionarlo nos hace pensar en ello…

Así que no me maten por la forma que ando maltratando a este par de hermanas.

Ejem… cambiemos el tema

Agregue mas personajes, espero que les haya gustado, y no hayan ido demás. n.n

Espero no haber cambiado mucho las personalidades, pero bueno, esto es FF, así que no importa mucho ¿verdad?

-**En el Próximo Capitulo- (Siempre quise decir eso)**

-¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición! ¡Ahhh!, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, no podía entender nada, todo estaba de cabeza; yo no quería nada de esto, yo lo único que quería, lo único que deseaba era vivir una vida tranquila junto a Fate- levante mis temblorosas manos que aun sujetaban ese cuchillo, mis manos, todo estaba manchado de sangre de…

-¡ALICIA!- el llamado de Fate capto mi atención, ella venia corriendo a unos metros de mí, corrí a abrazarla y llevarla de este infierno, pero vi a alguien que apareció detrás de Fate y la sujeto, era Scaglietti… quería llevársela.

-¡Desgraciado déjala!

-¡No detendré mi investigación por una maldita mocosa!

Corrí a ayudarla, golpee y forcejee con Scaglietti.

El sonido hueco de una bala se escuchó a todo los alrededores, segundos después sentí un calor insoportable en mi cabeza y sentía como todo mi cuerpo caí en seco, lo último que vi fue a un hombre de negro encapuchado de mirada azul

- **Bueno eso fue todo el anexo del próximo capitulo-**

El Próximo será mucho más largo que este capítulo y lo más seguro es que sea de dos partes.

PD: Es bienvenido cualquier comentario, ya sea crítica constructiva o alguna idea de cómo deba continuar el Fic.

Nos vemos en el Próximo :3


	3. Rescate Parte I

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Noche Carmesí**

_En el capítulo anterior_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿YA REVISASTE?- le grite furiosa, realmente no tenía ganas de que me estuvieran haciendo perder mi tiempos, más cuando Fate podría estar…_

_-No va estar ahí, Y si, ya lo verifique, ya mande a revisar tu casa y no hay nadie, si alguien entra a tu casa se me informara rápido… pero eso no ha pasado aun-_

_-No puede estar pasando esto- me deje caer al suelo, ya sin ninguna fuerza de Voluntad que me ayudara en este momento, ahora no importaba donde mirara todo era oscuridad y desesperación…_

Capitulo III

Parte I

-¡Alicia!, sé que tenemos que encontrar a Fate, pero de esta manera…

-Es lo único que se me ocurre- dije en susurro, no es que no confiara en el Mayordomo de Carim, pero no podía fiarme del todo en un adulto, así que le había pedido que se mantuviera en la cocina.

-No va a funcionar – volvió a negar a Verossa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Somos 3 niños de 10 años, no podremos infiltrarnos a ese laboratorio.-comento Carim, nada convencida del plan, realmente me estaban enojando estos dos.

-¿SE LES OCURREO ALGO MEJOR?- no que solo quejándose deberían aportar algo mejor, no tenía el privilegio de desperdiciar tiempo.

-¿Qué tal pedirle ayuda a las autoridades?

-No va a funcionar- desacredite su postura, era una posibilidad, pero los riesgos de hacer eso eran demasiado altos.

- Scaglietti tiene demasiado poder, como tú ya dijiste somos 3 niños de 10 años, no, nos van a creer nada

-Tiene razón, El nombre de Jail Scaglietti, pesa mucho en este lugar- admitió Verossa, por más que me doliera aquí era más tomada la palabra de este tipo que la de nosotros…

-Ningunos de los planes es bueno- dijo en voz alta Carim, pero lo más seguro es que todos pesáramos lo mismo.

- ¡Piensa, piensa, piensa…! ¡Un momento!, Si lo dos planes son malos, ¿Por qué no hacemos los dos? O aún mejor le agregamos otro

Ambos me mirarlo con incredulidad y aun no lograba entender mis palabras.

-Imagínense que la policía llega al laboratorio porque les llego alguna denuncia por secuestro, y en momento de toda la confusión, entramos y rescatamos a Fate, también podemos arruinar un poco el Laboratorio y así los hace tardan más en ubicarnos, ¡Eso podría funcionar!

Nos empezamos a mirar a cada uno, buscando alguna falla en ese plan.

-¡Funcionara!- los ojos de Verossa brillaba, se levantó y comenzó a sonreí- Carim, seguro que tú puedes mover a algunos de tus subordinados, Nos serán de gran ayuda-Carim pareció pensarlo unos momentos el descabellado plan que había surgido, pero al ver nuestros rostros, no pudo más que aceptar- Hare lo posible; Joshua- Llamo Carim a su Mayordomo.

-No hace falta que pregunte para saber que ya estas al tanto ¿Verdad?

El Mayordomo solo sonrió y le paso un celular a Carim.

-Usted solo ordene, Señorita- Tomo el celular y comenzó a buscar dentro de él.

-Carim, ¿Qué haces?- pregunte desconfiada.

-Alicia tienes que confiar en Joshua, si no confías en el, esto nunca funcionara y no poder mover a mi gente de confianza para que te ayude – dijo seriamente, pocas veces había visto actuar así a Carim.

- Yo confió ciegamente en el- respondió, voltee a ver a Verossa y solo sonrió, como diciendo que también confiaba en él.

-Está bien, Confiare en él, hare todo lo que sea posible para poder traer de regreso a Fate.

Me frote los ojos con mis manos, había sido una noche larga, ni bien tenia solucionado el conflicto interno que tenía, pero lo único que me hacía seguir respirado era pensar que Fate estaba esperándome, solo eso importaba ahora no tenía tiempo de andar pensando en cosas innecesarias, tenía que actuar…, No era momento de dudas, tenía que tener muy claro eso.

Me levante de la silla, y camine despacio después de todo aun me encontraba herida, tenía que estar bien cuando traiga de regreso a Fate, me pare enfrente de donde estaba Carim y en voz clara le dije.

-Sé que no he sido muy amable últimamente contigo, me has ayudado mucho y te lo agradezco… no sabes cuánto, en serio –sonreí tímidamente, a pesar de ser mi amiga Carim, no me gustaba pedirle ayuda, a ella ni a nadie, no era que no confiara en ella, solo que no me gustaba molestar a nadie y también temía deberle demasiado a una persona, respire hondo y continúe- pero me gustaría que me hicieras otro favor…

-Dime- Carim en el momento que dije "Favor" una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro, realmente la había sorprendido.

-Quiero que me cures, tengo que ir a mi casa, voy a revisar entre las cosas de mi Madre y veré si hay algo que pueda ayudarnos.

-De acuerdo, sé que aunque me negara irías a tu casa, pero será mejor que vayas en mejores condiciones –me tomo de la mano y me sentó en la silla y me desabrocho la camisa que me habían prestado, se detuvo y volteo a ver a Verossa y a su Mayordomo.

¡EJEM! –Ambos se voltearon a ver confundidos ante el carraspeo de Carim- Nos permiten-dijo Carim con malicia.

-Al parecer acá sobramos- dijo Verossa con gracia y le dio unos leves golpecitos en la espalda del Mayordomo de Carim.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite Señorita, solo llámeme.

-Así será Joshua, así que no se preocupen y ya váyanse.

Ellos solo se limitaron a sonreír y negar con la cabeza y como acto siguiente se retiraron.

Ya cuando nos encontrábamos solas Carim prodigio a quitarme la camisa y a quitarme los vendajes para poder aplicarme más medicina en ellos.

-Entonces Alicia, me explicaras que paso, ¿Por qué tu Madre se llevó a Fate?, Creí que la…

-¿Odiaba?- Carim afirmo con la cabeza- Eso me pregunto yo también, No entiendo nada, ella solo llego a la casa ese día y de la nada se puso a gritar y a tirar cosas, pero era distinto a lo usual, ese día se le veía furiosa, demasiado… -guarde silencio, claro que estaba furiosa, mi piel recordaba totalmente su ira.- Algo la inquietaba pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que era, Por eso quiero ir a mi casa y revisar sus cosas.

-¿Crees que encuentres algo que nos ayude?

-No estoy totalmente segura, pero algo debe a ver, no importa que tan pequeño sea, tal vez eso nos ayude más a saber el paradero exacto de Fate.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con el trabajo de tu Madre?

-Sí, de eso puedo estar segura, antes de que se llevara a Fate, había mencionado que la ayudara con un trabajo, que era muy importante…

Guarde silencio pensando en todo lo ocurrido, Carim no comento nada y prosiguió a poderme el medicamente en la heridas y a cambiarme el vendaje por uno nuevo, cuando termino con lo suyo se retiró unos momentos para traerme ropa limpia, después de que me cambie, puse al tanto a todos de porque tenía que regresar a mi casa.

-Gracias por todo, y discúlpenme todas las molestias.

-Ya Alicia, ya vete y ve a ver a tu casa si encuentras algo importante llámanos – Verossa me paso un móvil y me dio la espalda – No perdamos más tiempo, Yo buscare más información de Jail Scaglietti, para saber en cuál es el laboratorio donde se encuentra. –Lo afirme con mi cabeza y le di la espalda.

-Alicia sé que aunque te lo pida no lo harás, pero no pierdo nada repitiéndolo… Cuídate por favor.

-Lo hare Carim… Regresare lo más rápido que pueda

Salí del departamento de Verossa, era de noche, la 3 de la madrugada, era tarde, lo sabía, pero no podía esperar más, corrí y corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas, el departamento de Verossa no estaba muy lejos de mi casa, a unas cuantas cuadras.

Realmente no me gustaba que ese hombre se encontrara dentro de este problema, muchos rumores decían que Jail Scaglietti era un científico que había huido a este país, porque fue descubierto haciendo experimentos humanos…, realmente no le gustaba que Fate tuviera contacto con ese hombre, ella ya lo había visto en muchas ocasiones, desde hace varios años frecuentaba a mi Madre por que trabajan en el mismo laboratorio y siempre que lo veía en casa, nunca me gusto lo forma en que miraba a Fate, ese tipo solo lo llevaba a dos conclusiones y ninguna de ellas le gustaba ni siquiera un poco.

Madre vendió a Fate a ese hombre, para que el hiciera pruebas con ella…

O tal vez Scaglietti era un pedófilo que solo quería a Fate para… Maldición, no quería pensar en ello, por muy descabellado que fuera no le parecían improbables, el solo recordar ese hombre le hacía sentir escalofríos

Cuando por fin llegue a la casa me di cuenta que no traía llave, pero recordé que habíamos colocado una dentro de una abertura de una jardinera cerca de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y entre y cerré con cuidado, se veía que no había nadie en casa las luces estaban totalmente apagadas y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, tantee con mi mano en la pared donde se encontraba boto para prender la luz, ya cuando el panorama se ilumino voltee a ver a todo alrededor, todo continuaba igual de desordenado que cuando llego Madre y se puso a tirar y destruir todo lo que veía.

-¿Hay alguien? ¿Madre? –Llame en voz alta, pero como lo esperado nadie respondió, entre de lleno a la casa y me dirigí al pasillo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era revisar el estudio de madre.

Me plante enfrente de la puerta del estudio, nunca había entrado, no lo teníamos permitido, madre nos había dicho y nos prohibió que por ninguna razón entráramos a esta habitación, dijo que si lo hacíamos se enojaría mucho, pero realmente ahora me venía importando poco lo que ella se enojara o no, porque cuando encontrara a Fate, lo primero que haría sería largarse de acá, no importaba que no tuviera ningún centavo, algo haría, algo se le ocurriría, pero ya no podían continuar con esto, ya le había perdonado demasiado a madre, pero esto… había sido el límite.

Entre a la habitación y dentro de ahí constituía a varias repisas pegas a la pared, estaban llenas de libros, había un gran escritorio en el centro, un sillón enorme y una pequeña mesa de té.

Corrí al escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles y libros, varios papeles constituían del trabajo de madre, todos relacionado con sus investigaciones, moví todo esos papeles y levante su agenda y la comenzó a leer, en varias de ellas se le veía varias reuniones en el laboratorio que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, cerca del orfanato, revise las fechas y los compromisos.

_21 de Agosto_ **11:00** Junta con la sección de científicos del Sur de Europa.

_22 de Agosto_ **14:00** Cena con el Dr. Jail Scaglietti

El 22, fue cuando Madre había regreso y se había llevado a Fate.

_24 de Agosto_ **00:00** Aplicación del Proyecto F

_25 de Agosto_ **16:00 **Pruebas del Proyecto F

26 de Agosto Traslado de la Sección Científica de Italia

Hoy era 24 de agosto, cerca de esa fecha había pequeñas notas que hacía referencia a su traslado a Alemania, tenía que ir a buscar a Fate antes de esa Fecha.

¿Qué demonios era Proyecto F?, No importa, tal vez solo sea trabajo de Madre.

Revise las gavetas del escritorio, encontré un compartimiento dentro de ellas, ahí vi que había 5 diarios, apenas los vi, los abrí, pero al ver que se encontraba en otro idioma, alemán quizás… mis esperanzas decayeron comencé a revisar otros documentos, levante toda carpeta o documento que estuviera relacionado con el Proyecto F, era toda la investigación de Madre, no lograba entenderla por qué se encontraba en inglés, pero si la tenía en mi poder podía chantajearla con destruirla y tal vez poder lograr algo con ello…

Encontré un pequeño Álbum y comencé a ver las Fotografías, y en las imagines vi a madre y a un bebe, seguramente era yo, era antes de que naciera Fate, en cada Fotografía se le veía una sonrisa sincera a Madre, parecía buena persona…

Entre todas las imágenes había una donde tenía… 3 o 4 no estaba segura, pero en ella aparecía en la cama de un hospital… no lo recuerdo y nunca me contaron de ello, al lado mío, se encontraba alguien de joven le calculaba como 15 años, debajo de la foto decía… Alicia y Linith Testarossa… ¿La hermana de madre? O cuñada, no si no mal recuerdo el apellido Testarossa es de Madre y no de mi Padre… así que lo más seguro es que fuera su hermana.

Tome la investigación de madre, el álbum y todo aquello que me pareció relevante, aunque no hubiera encontrado mucho, me entere del laboratorio y que madre tenía familia tal vez podría buscarla…

Le mande la ubicación del lugar en un mensaje a Verossa

Eran las 5:00

Tenían que actuar hoy o a más tardar mañana, tenía que ver cómo le estaba yendo a los chicos.

Marque el número de Verossa y espere.

-Diga

-Soy Alicia

-Ya me puse a buscar información del laboratorio de las fuentes de los contactos de mi padre.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Es raro, ese laboratorio no había estado en uso durante 5 años, apenas este año reanudo sus actividades, se desconoce las razones reales, pero al parecer se volverá a cerrar otra vez porque serán trasferidos.

-Encontré algo similar acá, Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, según la agenda de mi Madre, el traslado será pasado mañana, lo más seguro es que se lleven a Fate… ¿Crees que Carim pueda mover a algunos de los suyos para esta noche?

-No lo sé, pero haremos lo posible, hablare de ello con Carim, pero lo mejor es que ya empezamos a mover a la policía.

-Yo me hare cargo de eso, iré a la comisaria.

-¡¿Estás loca? , ¡No hagas una estupidez!

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan, mostrare mi cara de niña maltratada y les diré que Scaglietti me lastimo y se llevó a mi hermana, ese tipo tiene demasiadas demandas por maltrato y abuso de menores, seguro que le llevan buscando la pista y mi declaración les caerá como caída del cielo.

-Bueno si lo dices así, tal vez podría funcionar, pero es muy arriesgado… ¿Por qué estás tan segura que te creerán?, tal vez haya demasiadas policías comprados por Scaglietti y por esa razón no le ha caído ningún cargo real, solo conjeturas.

-Tengo Fe con que haya uno honesto, además ando toda herida y vendada, seguro que les llamara la atención eso- reí un poco.

-Has lo que quieras, confiare en tu juicio.

-Gracias,.. Nos vemos luego.

-De acuerdo, ¿Prométeme que estaremos en contacto?

-Te lo prometo

-Hasta luego

…se cortó la llamada…

Muy bien, ahora tengo que ir a la comisaria, tome la mochila y me dirigí a la puerta la abrí de golpe y Salí corriendo pero choque con algo sólido que me dejo totalmente aturdida en el piso.

Acaso era ¿Madre?, ¿Que hacia ella acá?

-¿Madre eres tú? – abrí los ojos, pero lo primero que logre ver fue a un hombre alto vestido de traje... no era ella.

-Discúlpeme a verte sorprendido, Pequeña, pero soy el Oficial Harlaown – Me tomo del brazo y me levanto y comenzó a limpiarme el polvo con sus manos.

-¿Se encuentra tu Mamá?, quería preguntarle algunas cosas.

-No se encuentra.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿No te molestaría responder a algunas preguntas?

-No, adelante.

-Bien, ¿Conoces al Dr. Jail Scaglietti?- me quede callada por un momento, esto era una oportunidad para tener a las autoridades en contra de Scaglietti, tenía que hacer que este hombre me ayudara… no parecía ser un mal hombre, si no que alguien que busca justicia, tenía suerte de encontrarme con él

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, pero no solté ninguna lágrima, él se sorprendió y se inclinó hasta poder llegar a mi altura.

Afirme con mi cabeza y dije con voz temblorosa – Si lo conozco.

-¿El té hiso eso? – pregunto refiriéndose a mis heridas, no había sido él, pero podía mentir… pero no entendía por qué, pero no podía mentir ahora, quizás era porque esta persona realmente era honesta…

-Él no lo hiso, fue mi Madre… - dije en voz muy baja, apenas audible.

-Ya veo- acerco sus brazos y me abrazo- Tranquila, yo te ayudare- me dijo para tranquilizarme.

-Pero ese Doctor se llevó a mi hermana menor… y yo la estoy buscando y no la encuentro, yo… quería pedirle ayuda a la policía, pero no me iban a hacer caso, él tiene mucho poder… quizás ya no vuelva a ver a mi hermana, yo no sé qué hacer…- en estos momentos ya no sabía si estaba actuado o era mi yo real, pero comencé a llorar buscando consuelo en sus brazos, incluso con Carim y Verossa no había llorado de esta manera…

-Yo no soy la policía- dijo, y su confesión no me pudo dejar más estupefacta y me aleje un poco de el- Pertenezco a la TSAB, Scaglietti No tiene nada de poder ahí, nosotros nos encargaremos de ponerlo contra las rejas y traer a tu hermana a salvo, así que no te preocupes por los policías deshonestos.

La TSAB, Una organización internacional, contaban con más poder que la policía…, ellos me ayudarían a traer a salvo a Fate.

Tal vez podría confiar en el…

No se sentía capaz de hacer esto sola, incluso ahora me sigo preguntando si mi Madre realmente era capaz de darle a Fate a ese loco de Scaglietti.

Pero al final termine contándole todo, pero descontando las cosas que encontré en el estudio de madre y sobre el plan de infiltración al laboratorio.

Él me pregunto si quiera ir a un hospital, o si quería que lo esperara con su esposa, pero me negué, y le dije que me estaba quedando en la casa de una amiga de la escuela, le agradecí de corazón su preocupación, pero él no parecía muy convencido, aun así no quiso incomodarme.

-Me alegraría mucho que una niña como tu fuera amiga de mi hijo, él es… algo diferente a los demás, y no tiene muchos amigos, pero si te tuviera a ti como amiga me tranquilizaría.

Lo voltee a ver, estaba sorprendida por su pequeña confesión, él tenía una ligera sonrisa y me miraba con cautela esperado no a ver dicho algo malo, pero lo que acababa de decir me tomo por sorpresa, que me sonroje al instante y agache mi cabeza para que no me viera.

Yo estaba feliz, tanto que no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

-Gracias-le agradecí, porque él me había hecho sonreír de verdad, como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, el me miro confundido, pero continúe hablando- igual a mí me gustaría conocer a tu hijo- le dije con una sonrisa que el no tardo en corresponderme.

-Me tengo que ir, me están esperando- el asistió con la cabeza y se agacho a mi altura, y con su mano alboroto mi cabello.

-Buscare a tu hermana… No descansare hasta que ese criminal de Scaglietti este tras las rejas.

Yo lo vi directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira en ellos, pero… no sabía, quería confiar en sus palabras, pero la vida me había enseñado que no podía confiar ciegamente en los demás…

Me dio una tarjeta, y me alboroto el cabello, me sonrió y se dio la vuelta y se subió a su coche

-Por cualquier cosa, ya sabes cómo contactarme.

Se despedido de un gesto con la mano, y se fue sin decir más, él era un adulto de lo más curioso, por no decir raro, nunca había conocido a nadie similar, muchos de los adultos que me rodeaban me miraban con lastima o inferioridad, la mirada de ese oficial era… ¿serena?, si, era tranquila, amable incluso bromista, no estaba segura, pero algo que me había dado cuenta era de lo más seguro es que fuera un buen padre, también que tenían a un hijo y a una familia esperándolo en casa, sabía que era tonto pensar en eso, pero me sentía un poco celosa de ese niño…

Brrrrrrrrrr*

El ruido del móvil me saco totalmente de mis pensamientos, lo tome del bolsillo y vi que era un mensaje de Carim.

_Mensaje recibido a las 5:46:17 p.m. _

Alicia, ¡Ya sé cómo vamos a lograr entrar sí que se den cuenta!

Vuelve rápido

PD: tu muy amada Carim, Besos, ¡APURATE!

Suspire sonoramente, y levante la vista y observe el basto cielo azul, respire profundamente.

Era momento de volver a la realidad.

_Apartamento de Verossa_

- Bien, ya que estamos todos podemos empezar.

Todos asistimos con la cabeza y escuchamos atentamente a lo que Carim quería decir.

- Muy bien, ya nos es conocido el dato que el laboratorio está cerca de un orfanato abandonado.

Pues según una fuente muy segura, eso es mentira, y ese orfanato sigue funcionado todavía, pero digamos que… no hacen cosas muy buenas ahí.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, ¿Por qué nadie ha hecho nada? –pregunte temiendo la respuesta, porque ya me imaginaba la respuesta.

-Porque mientras le sigan pagando para que tengan la boca cerrada, ellos seguirá haciéndose de la vista gorda.

Bueno como iba diciendo, mi fuente me dijo que nos ayudaría a entrar pero con una condición…

-¿cuál?

-Que es muy arriesgado que entremos los tres y por esa razón solo me ayudaría si solo iba una persona.

-¿Crees que logremos que cambie de opinión?- pregunto Verossa.

-No lo va hacer, en el momento que intente persuadirlo, se enfureció y si no aceptábamos su condición, no nos ayudaría.

Yo no sabía si alegrarme por este golpe de suerte, me había quitado otra preocupación, me golpee la cara con la mano, para que ellos no vieran mi cara de ganadora.

-Demonios… -murmuro Verossa, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa.

-Yo voy a ir- dije alto y firme.- ¿A qué hora me encontrare con tu fuente?

A ambos se les veía desanimados, pero sabían que la decisión ya estaba hecha y no iba a cambiar.

-A las 7 p.m. te encontraras con ella, dijo que ella se infiltraría también al laboratorio, ya que tenía unas cuentas pendientes ahí.

-Ya veo

El silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo, Suspire, me alegraba que ellos no fueran, pero verlos así de impotentes, me comenzaba a molestar y sentirme mal.

-Verossa, Carim, ustedes ya han hecho mucho por mí, no solo en esta ocasión han sido un gran apoyo para mí, si no fuera por usted, ahora me encontrara totalmente destrozada, yo realmente se los agradezco, ya han hecho mucho por mí, demasiado…

No quiero involucrarlos más, ustedes ya tienen una situación familiar difícil, les iría mal si alguien se entera de esto, y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-Tranquila… lo entendemos, en serio, pero al menos dejas ayudarte un poco más.

-Pero Verossa…

-Tú también has hecho muchas cosas por nosotros, déjanos ayudarte más, aunque no vayamos contigo, te ayudaremos a entrar y te esperaremos…

-Déjanos enmendar nuestros errores ayudándote en todo lo que podamos, ahora que más lo necesitas.-continuo Carim, tenía buenos amigos, realmente no me podía quejar…

Pero, realmente me molestaba que a ellos les siguiera incomodando aquello, ya había pasado algo de tiempo, pero no venía al caso ahora, discutiría de ello después con ellos.

Afirme con la cabeza, y ambos hermanos sonrieron.

-Así que eso fue todo lo que encontraste –dijo Verossa refiriéndose a las cosas que encontré en mi casa.

-Solo la agenda parece estar en buen estado, los diarios y lo demás se encuentran muy malgastados, y llenos de suciedad, no parece que tu madre lo revise con frecuencia. – comento Carim algo extrañada, igual a mi realmente me había llamado la atención.

-Me di cuenta, pero también me gustaría saber que dicen esas cosas, pero no hay tiempo. – volví a tomar todo y lo metí a la mochila, se la pase a Verossa y le pedí que la escondiera y que no dejara que nadie más lo viera.

Carim me llamo y me pidió que la acompañara, ya cuando nos encontrábamos dentro de una habitación, ella me arrojo ropa, la levante para ver que era,

Era el uniforme del Orfanato, para lograr infiltrarme era obvio que tenía que llevar eso puesto, cuando procedí a quitarme mis prendar, Carim me detuvo.

-Alicia, tu cabello, tú no puedes ir así.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tiene mi cabello? – dije sujetadme la cabeza con ambas manos, realmente temía por mi cabello por solo ver la sonrisa de Carim

-Tú y Fate son idénticas, si alguien que conozca a Fate te ve, lo vera raro, también hay una gran posibilidad que te encuentres con ese doctor loco.

Tenía razón, no había pensado en ello.

Antes de que empezara con mi debate interno, entre lo descuidada y tonta que he estado siendo estos últimos días, Carim saco dos frascos y me miro con malicia y pregunto.

-¿Pelirroja o Castaña?

-Eh?

-A mí me encantaría verte pelirroja…

Tenía que estar bromeado.

Después de a verme dado un baño con esa cosa… que me dio Carim para el cabello, ya me encontraba vestida con una falda, y una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y encima un sweater azul.

Cuando me vi, no me reconocí en mi nueva versión pelirroja, Carim me ayudo a arreglar mi cabello en una trenza y ya en mi cabeza el ridículo gorro del orfanato.

Se acercaba la hora de encontrarme con la fuente de Carim.

Nos dirigimos al Orfanato siendo llevados por el Mayordomo de la familia Gracia, en todo el trayecto, Verossa me explico los planos que había encontrado del orfanato y del laboratorio, porque no sabíamos exactamente donde estaba Fate, les pregunte a ellos que me explicaron cómo era la persona que me ayudaría a infiltrarme, pero ninguno me respondió, y me dijeron que no podían decirme ya que si me hablaban de esa persona pondría en peligro sus planes y su seguridad.

Cuando llegamos al Orfanato, lo rodeamos y quedamos en la parte trasera de él, me baje del auto, y ambos hermanos me desearon suerte y me dijeron que andarían pendiente de mí, y que estarían acá cerca, y que por cualquier cosa los llamara.

Mire por todo alrededor el lugar era enorme, pero el laboratorio que se encontraba alado lo era aún más.

Vi el lugar donde que me había dicho Verossa donde me encontraría con esa persona, era dentro de ese lugar, lo que parecía ser un sótano o una bodega, la abrí y vi unos escalones de madera, baje con cuidado de ellos, deje la puerta abierta para que entrara la luz, pero apenas baje unos escalones, el aire cerro por completo la puerta y me quede completamente a oscuras

Unas manos aparecieron de la nada, una de ellas me cubrió la boca y otra me tomo las manos y me empujo a la pared

-Shhh. Guarda silencio, o me obligaras a arrancarte la lengua. –

Demonios…

¡Capitulo III Arriba! YaY (Parte I, no lo olviden falta la II)

Disculpen la demora, pero estuve algo ocupada y cuando me disponía a escribir no tenía mucha inspiración y tenía que forzar a mi cerebro.

Escribir este capítulo realmente me costó trabajo, y realmente estaba muy insegura al escribir varias partes, tuve varias encrucijadas y peleas internas, pero bueno después de este capítulo ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido, ya puede ser sugerencia o decirme mis errores o de motivación.

Leer los comentarios te hacen el día, y te llenan de entusiasmo.

Nos vemos en la siguiente parte


End file.
